katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: New Teacher
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: New teacher is the 55th episode in the series. Plot Mrs. Brinks was fired during when Vicky or other populars bullied Katie Sandow, George Forgess hires the new teacher Mr. Clayton, Mrs. Brinks was upset and angry at the same time and swears for her revenge. The Populars misses Mrs. Brinks and Katie was happy that she won't see her ever again. However, Weird Girl makes the the truth that mrs. Brinks will come back her revenge which kinda scares Katie. Wallace, as a pencil, he gets scared about Weird Girl's eyes and Katie puts a curious look and Wallace begins to Silent. Mr. Clayton introduces himself to the 9th graders and Vicky and other populars doesn't seem to happy about him but some other kids especially Katie cheers for Mr. Clayton. Mr. Clayton, Remus Lupin, Mr. Dig and George Forgess begins to get along, but the upset teacher mrs. brinks has an evil plan and kill Mr. Clayton. After school, Katie gets some ice creams with Wallace, Emily and Gromit and they talk about Mr. Brinks gone and Emily knows that her senses is about Mr. Brinks is gonna kill one of the teachers and Katie begins to feel concerned. Mr. Clayton was at the groceries and he meets Lady Tottington and they look at their eyes for 5 seconds then they "ignored" away. Katie talks to Emily that maybe she can go see Mt. Clayton about how happy she is to see him and Emily refuses to let her see him and Emily decides to let Katie spy on Mrs. brinks to see what's her evil goal, Katie groans and gets going. Katie walks in to Mrs. Brinks' house and see sees some gore and mild blood all over and sees a man got hang but unseen and Katie and Emily walks off. They found Mrs. brinks sings creepily and katie and Emily walks in and sees a red like and Mrs. brinks laughs echoing like a little girl. Katie tools one step and Mrs. brinks hears and holds a knife and chases katie and Emily, naked. Katie and Emily succeeds o get out of her house and runs to Mr. Clayton with a horrible news. Katie and Emily runs towards Mr. Clayton that something went wrong with mrs. brinks, they said she's going to kill him and mr. layton thinks they are crazy and walks away from them. The next day, mr. Clayton kept thinking about Katie and Emily's words. Vicky, Kwan, Trixie Tang and Kate Sanders came in with mr. Clayton's cake and Katie was jealous and mad. Suddenly, a Chainsaw came from the window and cuts Wallace up, but he still lived from his Wand. Mrs. brinks was all covered in blood and holds a axe and tries to aim it on Mr. Clayton. Katie shoves her and said "back off right now, Mrs. brinks!!", Vicky gets Katie to get ready to kill her and suddenly, Remus uses his wand and yells: "stupidfi!" and hits mr. brinks and faints. Vicky, however, is still on Mrs. brinks' side to kill Katie, Mr. Clayton taps Vicky's shoulder, Vicky's head turns behind and Mr. Clayton punches vicky in the face and defeats her. George Forgess came in after the battle, he sees some blood and fainting people, Katie explains everything and george doesn't wanna fire mr. clayton for being a coolness teacher and they begin to cheer again. The next day, Vicky and mrs. Brinks were going to jail, injured people goes in the hospital truck and Katie was happy that everything was back to normal. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Geoff Clayton (Debut) * Vicky (antagonist) * Mrs. Brinks (antagonist) * Remus Lupin * Mr. Dig * Mr. Carrigg * George Forgess * Trixie Tang * Kwan * Kate Sanders Trivia *This episode may presents a horror theme, mild Violence and mild language. Quotes Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Episodes Category:Long episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance